I Turn To You
by ihearthuxon
Summary: Huxon ! Songfic on I Turn To You from Melanie C. In the end, they always return to each other.


I never understood why I loved him. Why I needed him so badly. Even when I was married to Stuart I needed him to be close. After every fight, after every stay I took in my relationship with Stuart, after everything I did, I needed to tell him. For everything I needed his blessing.

**When the world is darker than I can understand.  
When nothing turns out the way I planned.  
When the sky turns grey and there's no end in sight.  
****When I can't sleep through the lonely night.**

After a hard day of work Samantha returned home to find there an angry Stuart.  
Samantha slammed the door when she entered. "Hi baby, I'm home!" she yelled.  
Stuart sat there with that angry face on his look. When Sam didn't got response she entered the living room. When she saw that look on his face she asked "what's wrong?"  
Stuart almost exploded: "What's wrong?! You ask me what's wrong?! Why didn't you tell me you worked with Hunter on that case?!"  
Samantha looked shocked at him. "I didn't know that was even an issue."  
"Yeah Hunter is an issue, and you know why!"  
Samantha hated the way he was talking to her and snapped back at him "why is he an issue?!"  
"Because of you !!"  
Samantha couldn't believe her ears. He was still jealous and that when she was married to him. Samantha took her coat and ran out of the house. Subconsciously she already knew where she was going.

**I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you.**

Samantha rang his doorbell. She was close to crying but she was holding back. He opened his door and saw immediately that there was something wrong.  
"Come in." He said and he closed the door behind her.  
When she didn't start talking he asked her "what's wrong?"  
Samantha sighed.  
"Another fight?" he guessed.  
Samantha knotted her head "about you."  
He pulled her close into a tight embrace. Samantha immediately felt the butterflies in her stomach. She tried to ignore them for so long. She felt lost in her own weakness.  
He lifted her head and looked into her green eyes. "You can always count on me."  
"Thank you." Was all she could say.

**When my insides are wracked with anxiety.  
You have the touch that will quiet me.  
You lift my spirit. You melt the ice.  
When I need inspiration, when I need advice.**

"So he was just angry because we worked together today?" he asked her when she was settled down.  
Samantha knotted her head. "Because I didn't told him."  
"He's treating you bad Sam. And you know it."  
Sam sighed. She knew he was right, but marriage wasn't something that you can throw away like an empty can of coke. She also knew it was her own fault he was treating her that way. She deserved it because she was treating him even worse.

**I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you.**

They both knew what was going to happen. They both tried to fight against it. But nothing was more difficult than fight against something and knowing in the end you will lose. They couldn't resist each other and it seemed the more they tried, the less it was working. They always turned to each other. And that was something that would never change.

**Where would I be? What would I do?  
If you'd never helped me through.  
I hope someday if you've lost your way.  
You could turn to me like I turn to you.**

The hardness of the wall into her back faded away in the kiss they were sharing. Passionately and rough like it was the night on earth. He pulled her top over her head and let his hands move over her body. She enjoyed every touch of his hands. She kissed him again and he deepened the kiss immediately.  
She ran her fingers through his hair while she felt how his tongue was exploring her mouth. He unzipped her skirt and dropped it on the floor. He pulled her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her upstairs and laid her on his bed, kissing her whole body. She undid him from the rest of his clothes and pulled him closer. They explored each other and enjoyed every touch on their way to a bittersweet climax.

**I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you.**

Phil wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. Her body was moist and so was his. She rested her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair while she was falling asleep. This wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last either. He loved her in a way he could never tell her. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. He looked at her and knew that the next morning she would be gone.

**I turn to you. When fear tells me to turn around.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you. ****I turn to you. I turn to you.**

* * *

Reviews are loved =)


End file.
